Pemberhentian
by Allazfah
Summary: Dan, dalam bus yang melaju membelah kota kelabu, sembari menghitung debu di kaca jendela, mereka mulai mengumpulkan segenap kenangan, perasaan, serta kesempatan ... sebelum semua lesap di sana: pemberhentian. "Aku akan selalu mengingatmu—selama Park Chanyeol masih ada." [chanbaek] [os] [exoff] surrealism!don't think realistic


Ruang tunggu itu dilahap sunyi. Hanya ada deru napas orang-orang yang menunggu kedatangan bus. Tidak ada kata-kata, apalagi suara _tik-tok_ jam. Belum cukup, penjaga berseragam lusuh di sudut ruangan menambah kesan mengerikan pada tempat monoton tersebut.

Kedua pria itu ada di sana, duduk berdampingan. Mereka tampak kontras tentang tinggi badan, tetapi untuk ukuran perasaan, mereka sama kelabunya. Semua orang tahu mereka saling kenal dan seharusnya bercakap-cakap untuk mengusir keheningan; tetapi kosong. Terlampau terbawa perasaan, barangkali.

Yah, ruang tunggu itu memang kelabu dan monoton—bahkan orang-orang tidak dapat membedakan debu dan baju di sekitar mereka. Di luar pun sama: hanya ada warna hitam, putih, sesekali abu-abu. Beberapa toko berjejer menunggu pengunjung, tetapi tidak pernah membalik papan "BUKA".

 _Seperti kota mati._

Keheningan berhasil dipecahkan oleh deru kedatangan bus. Kendati demikian, tidak ada seorang pun yang berniat bangkit (barangkali mereka ingin menunggu di tempat itu, selamanya, bersama debu-debu yang menyerupai baju). Pria berambut kelabu itu pun hanya berpaling, lalu menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya dalam balutan jaket hangat; menghitung detik yang mengarat hingga suara itu pecah memukul jantungnya.

"Bus 19-87A, Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol."

Pria berpostur pendek itu mendesah, sekilas melirik pria bertubuh tinggi di sampingnya. Objek pantauannya hanya memandang sendi pintu ruang tunggu, kemudian beralih pada bus yang datang.

Perlahan, kehampaan membawa mereka beranjak memasuki bus itu ... dan entah membawa pada apa.

.

 **Pemberhentian**

[allazfah] [t] [romance, surrealism, hurt/comfort]

(c) tahun 2014

 **warning!** _ **don't think realistic**_

.

 **1.**

Ada sekitar sepuluh penumpang di sana, sedang tempat duduk yang disediakan sebanyak empat puluh buah. Alhasil, ada sekian spasi di antara para penumpang, sebab masing-masing memilih mendiami sudut bus sembari menghapus debu yang menempel di permukaannya, berharap semua dapat berubah warna. Mereka menangis tanpa suara, mengeja kenangan pahit-manis yang dahulu terpatri, seraya berpikir: lebih baik ada seorang lagi di sini, yang mereka kenal, yang mengerti bahwa mereka ketakutan.

Baekhyun sendiri memilih diam, memandang kosong pada sopir bus di bagian terdepan. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang mesti dipikirkan. Jika didefinisikan, ia takut; tetapi ia tidak tahu alasannya. Tidak, tidak ... Ia mengerti alasannya, tetapi ia tidak tahu cara memvisualisasikannya. Haruskah ia menangis? Meremas ujung baju? Kalau iya, untuk apa? Sebagai pelampiasan perasaan takut? Sebagai penghibur semu? Namun, toh, semua sama saja, 'kan?

Waktu tidak bisa diputar dan mereka ditakdirkan di sini ... di bus ini. _Itu absolut._ Demikian pikirnya.

Ah, tapi apa benar begitu? Atau karena Baekhyun terlalu beku? Terlalu dingin untuk mengerti perasannya sendiri? Benarkah?

"Aku takut."

Baekhyun membatu ketika vokal tinggi itu memasuki pendengarannya. Entah mengapa ada rasa iri menguar. Seketika ia merasa marah, payah. Semudah itu mendeskripsikannya. Semudah itu mengatakannya. Tapi, apa? Ia tidak bisa, 'kan?

"Semua merasakannya."

Baekhyun tertegun. Ya, semua merasakannya ... ketakutan itu. Semua diliputi kekelaman kendati bersama sang terkasih. Semua bergetar akan frasa perpisahan. Semua ketakutan karena paham perihnya perpisahan. Mirisnya, hal itu bukanlah kematian, tetapi _melupakan_.

"Aku tidak ingin melupakanmu."

"Kau tidak akan melupakanku. Kau tahu aku selalu di hatimu."

Si pria itu tersenyum dan Baekhyun mendengus kesal, paham itu hanya omong kosong untuk menenangkan sang wanita, tetapi, hei ... apa salahnya meyakinkan seseorang akan sebuah kebenaran? Menguatkan bahwa akan intervensi manis di situasi pelik ini? Sekali lagi, percaya pada takdir?

"Alva Fransisca."

Wanita itu tersentak. Tubuhnya bergetar. Gerakannya tersendat kala memandang si pria. Baekhyun tidak melihatnya, tetapi ia dapat membayangkan sorot zamrud itu: penuh keengganan, berusaha mengiba untuk perpanjangan waktu ... untuk kebersamaan mereka.

Satu pemberhentian lagi.

"Alva Fransisca."

"Aku tidak bisa, Sam."

"Aku juga," Sam bergetar, "tapi, penantianmu sudah berakhir. Ini waktumu." Ia berusaha tersenyum menenangkan dan selembut mungkin menyentuh surai panjang Alva. Untuk terakhir kali.

Alva masih terguncang. Ia menangis bersama senyap. Air matanya mengalir seumpama sungai, pun kenangannya dengan Sam. Ketika ia turun di pemberhentian itu, ia berbalik, menatap Sam, berharap sang pemilik mata safir turun dan menemaninya melewati pintu keluar; tetapi nihil. Bus melaju, meninggalkan dirinya dan takdir sialan, membawa Sam menuju waktu lain yang amat jauh dari eksistensi Alva.

Di belakangnya, Baekhyun membisu, memperhatikan si Pirang yang menggigit lengannya, menahan isakan.

 **2.**

Bus telah melewati beberapa pemberhentian. Orang-orang datang-pergi silih berganti, tetapi Chanyeol masih memilih memandangi Baekhyun, memperhatikan tiap detail lakon si Bongkahan Es. Ia berharap kabut membawa sebagian jiwa beku Baekhyun dan menyisakan cahayanya— _cahaya itu,_ yang membuatnya jatuh cinta berulang kali; cahaya yang ingin lihat sebelum pergi.

Chanyeol memandang mendung kelabu yang melingkupi kota itu dan berpikir, _ah, tempat ini memang kelabu bagi yang sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaan._ Namun, tidak dapat dipungkiri, tempat ini adalah anugerah dari para pemilik masa lalu kelam, 'kan? Persetan bila dianggap egois oleh mayoritas penumpang bus tersebut, toh, tidak ada yang memperhatikannya selama ada di kota penuh warna, 'kan?

Pada satu waktu, Chanyeol menangkap pria tua ringkih yang bersenandung sumbang sembari menghitung khayalan di udara hampa. Wajah keriputnya menampilkan kebahagiaan. Mungkin, ia telah merancang banyak hal; barangkali, ia siap menjadi cahaya setelah sekian lama mendekam dalam bayangan. Membayangkannya membuat Chanyeol tertawa pahit, mengingat Baekhyun yang selalu menempati tempat tergelap kendati memiliki kepribadian menyenangkan.

Dan, itu semua gara-gara Chanyeol.

Sejemang, fokus Chanyeol beralih pada Baekhyun yang tengah termangu menatap trotoar tanpa pejalan kaki. Tidak ada kegembiraan, apalagi angan. Hanya ada sosok dinginnya yang semakin beku dimakan waktu. Tidak ada keceriaan dan itu membuat Chanyeol termenung: Apa Baekhyun terlalu sakit untuk bermimpi? Apa ia terlampau takut untuk berfantasi, kendati melakukannya di antara dinginnya kabut? Sebesar itulah trauma Baekhyun hingga ia sungkan melupakannya selama perjalanan ini?

Atau ... karena Baekhyun adalah cahaya? Cahaya yang kehilangan kekuatan akibat waktu? Terenggut kegelapan—tidak—tergantikan cahaya yang lebih terang? Benarkah demikian?

Chanyeol termenung.

"Keiji Kazuki."

Pria tua itu mengulas kurva bahagia. Ia bangkit dengan tertatih; nyaris jatuh beberapa kali karena malfungsi otot kaki, tetapi semangatnya meraih kehidupan anyar tidak padam. Ia akan lahir lagi, _ia akan menjadi sosok baru_ —Keiji seolah berseru pada seantero penghuni kota kelabu bahwa ia telah mendapat kesempatan untuk memoles warna berbeda dan _itu manusiawi baginya yang selama ini tersakiti._

Sedangkan di dalam sana, sambil mengumpulkan segala kenangan pun keberanian, menunggu waktu habis dan pemberhentian itu kentara di depan mata, Chanyeol berbisik: _terima kasih_.

.

Waktu masih berjalan, lamat-lamat merenggut penumpang lain, menambah panjang potret ekspresi sebelum turun ke pemberhentian—tepekur, menangis, bahagia—dan kedua pria itu masih enggan bercakap, sibuk mencari pentingnya hidup lewat pantulan perasaan orang-orang. Mereka mengerti makna pemberhentian bagi kebanyakan orang, tetapi, entah mengapa, otak mereka bebal. Mereka seolah pasif hingga ada katalisator lain yang mendorong untuk berani bertindak.

Satu dialog pembuka.

"Hei, bukankah kita selalu bersama?" _Baritone_ Chanyeol memasuki pendengarannya, membuat Baekhyun sedikit berjengit oleh kelancangan yang dibuat si Rambut Cokelat. "Sampai kita di sini." Baekhyun mendengus. "Mungkin kita ditakdirkan bersama," _Lucu sekali_ , "dan semoga selalu begitu."

"Kau selalu berkata seolah semuanya adalah negeri utopis penuh dongeng tolol, Chan."

Chanyeol terdiam. Terkekeh. "Kau selalu dingin, Baek," Ia memandang pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan lembut, "tapi itulah _daya tarikmu_ Ia menarik cengiran lebar. Baekhyun bergetar oleh sensasi aneh di dadanya. "Kau tetap menjadi dirimu. Kau tetaplah Byun Baekhyun, apa pun yang terjadi."

Mata sipit Baekhyun memicing. "Seperti ... lalat di keluargamu?"

"Ya, seperti lalat di keluargaku," sahut Chanyeol santai, "tapi aku pun juga sama denganmu. Jadi, apa yang salah?"

"Lucu sekali."

 _Lucu sekali. Sialan._

"Aku masih Chanyeol yang dulu. Kau pun begitu," Baekhyun terdiam, meringis mengingat masa lalu, "dan akan selalu begitu. Selamanya."

Oh, tidak. Jangan mengatakan hal itu. Sungguh, Baekhyun jengah dengan permintaan maaf Chanyeol. Ia berusaha membenci si Tiang Listrik, tapi perkataan tulus Chanyeol selalu menghalangi. Berkali-kali hingga ia muak. Berkali-kali sampai ia kembali pada sifatnya dulu.

"Maaf."

"Maafmu terlalu banyak. Berhentilah melakukannya."

"Tentu," _Bus berhenti lagi_ , "sampai kau memaafkanku." _Dan, hening kembali menyapa._

 **3.**

Wanita berambut cokelat madu itu sudah turun di dua pemberhentian sebelumnya, menyisakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang dikurung senyap usai pembicaraan mereka tempo hari. Ada banyak hal yang _berusaha_ mereka pikirkan. Ada sekian perasaan yang mesti mereka tata. Beberapa mungkin berpikir mereka sudah menyerah, tetapi tidak: mereka hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat buat memulai ... seperti saat ini.

"Keiji Kazuki, pria tua yang kegirangan menyambut pemberhentian, mengajarkan sesuatu padaku." Baekhyun mendengus ketika _baritone_ Chanyeol memasuki indra pendengarannya. Ia berusaha meningkatkan wajah, tetapi suara Chanyeol selalu menembus segala hal. "Kau takut pada pemberhentian, karena kaupikir kehidupanmu terlalu indah untuk dilupakan."

Baekhyun mengerling, memandang tidak suka. Sungguh, ia membenci kehidupannya! Terutama makhluk bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Jujurlah, Baek, kau masih menyimpannya, 'kan? Kau masih mengenangnya, 'kan?" Chanyeol menghela napas, memandang punggung Baekhyun lekat-lekat, seolah soal itu akan terbang ke langit kelabu; hilang. Sungguh, ia tidak menginginkannya, karena itu biarkan Chanyeol mengungkapkan semua. " _Kau masih mencintaiku, 'kan_?"

Baekhyun membencinya. Ia benci berada di posisi ini. Ia tidak suka diperlakukan—serta berlaku—seperti wanita. Persetan bila mereka saling mencintai; ia tidak peduli. Ia adalah pejuang dan tidak ada yang berhak mengejeknya; termasuk keluarga Chanyeol.

"Tidak."

"Kau pembohong payah, Baek."

"Lalu, kau apa? Perayu ulung?"

"Setidaknya itulah tugasku sampai semua ini berakhir." Chanyeol memandang deretan awan putih beralaskan karpet kelabu. Rasanya ia rindu pada langit penuh warna; pada saat di mana mereka dapat bersenda gurau sebagaimana semestinya; berbagi kasih layaknya alsangan lain. Ia benci situasi ini, benci pada Baekhyun yang tidak menentu.

"Kembalilah sebelum semua terlambat. Kita tidak bertemu lagi dan aku akan melupakan sisi dinginmu. Jadi, kembalilah, oke?" Baekhyun terdiam. "Kau yang apa adanya, tetapi tetap mencintaiku."

Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Ia membenci semua perkataan Chanyeol, tetapi ia harus mengakui bahwa semua itu adalah fakta; bahwa ia tidak bisa berbohong dengan tekanan seperti ini. Ia sadar seberapa besar rasa takutnya, tetapi batinnya mencela dan mengatakan semua adalah angin lalu, percuma. Waktu tidak dapat diputar lagi. Mereka sudah ada di sini.

 _Namun, itu bukan berarti semua telah terlambat._

Sial, sial, sial. _Ia harus apa?_

Haruskah ... ia kembali percaya? Sekali saja?

"Aku tetaplah Byun Baekhyun dan kau tetaplah Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, menatap Chanyeol kosong, "puas?"

Chanyeol hendak menyahut perkataan Baekhyun ketika suara itu memotongnya, membuat waktu berhenti dan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Suara yang ditunggu banyak orang lantaran mengantarkan pada satu tujuan: pemberhentian.

"Park Chanyeol." _Baekhyun benci keterlambatan._

Chanyeol membulatkan mata, tidak percaya. Rasanya waktu berlalu terlampau cepat hanya untuk mengenang dan menghimpun seguci keberanian. Ia belum sempat mengawali. Ia belum sempat melihat cahaya itu _lagi._ Ia sudah berhasil menariknya keluar, tetapi takdir dengan cepat menghancurkannya laksana debu-debu di angkasa; dan _Chanyeol dibuat takut olehnya._ "Baek ..." Ia tatap wajah kaku itu, panik.

"Waktumu sudah habis," Baekhyun berpaling, "pergilah."

Chanyeol terdiam. Aksaranya lantak. Ia nyaris menangis karena tahu telah mematikan cahaya temaram Baekhyun; bahwa ia meninggalkan sang pujaan dalam samudra elegi selama perjalanan selanjutnya.

Sial, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Angin berembus semilir. Menenangkan. Membisik sesuatu yang mampu melonggarkan kelebihan amunisi oksigen di paru-parunya.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi," Ia berbisik, tersenyum nanar, "tapi tenanglah. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu— _selama Park Chanyeol masih ada._ Walau dia tidak akan mengingat ini, tapi pasti terpatri," Baekhyun muak. Rasanya ia ingin menyumpal dan membuang si Park-omongkosong-Chanyeol itu, tetapi ia tidak dapat berbohong menginginkannya. Perkataan itu, " _sepanjang masa._ "

Oh, sial.

Baekhyun masih membatu, memandang kosong kala tubuh jangkung itu perlahan menjauh, turun ke masa depan. Ia pikir, ia akan baik-baik saja dan bisa menghitung debu di kaca jendela. Sialnya, kakinya melangkah lebih cepat dan mendekati si Tiang Listrik. "Hei, Chan!"

Chanyeol menahan napas. Langkahnya terhenti. Macet.

"A ... Apa?"

"Menurutmu, bisakah aku menjadi seorang gadis manis?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia sadar bukan waktunya bercanda apalagi berkata omong kosong, tetapi ada kehangatan yang menjalar dalam rongga dada, yang menyulutnya untuk tersenyum lebar, lebar, dan lebar. "Kau cocok jadi gadis tomboi."

Setelah itu, pintu bus ditutup. Sosok Chanyeol hilang, meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama kehampaan. Sopir bus mulai menjalankan kendaraan, sementara Baekhyun terlalu, meratapi kesendirian yang menggerogoti nuraninya.

 **4.**

Perjalanan masih berlanjut dan Baekhyun masih di sana. Bedanya, ia kini sendirian, terpaku memandang jalanan bersalju. Sorotnya masih setajam tadi, tetapi penuh kekosongan. Pemuda bermarga Park itu telah membawa sebagian jiwanya, meninggalkan seremah untuk bernapas.

Padahal jika menilik masa lalu, semua terlihat menyenangkan: mereka berdua mengisi sudut bus dengan suara keras. Semua berwarna, indah, hingga pada satu waktu hening. Tidak, tidak ... _hanya Baekhyun_. Semua tertawa, tetapi ia diam. Bukan tanpa maksud, hanya ... _Chanyeol tidak ada di sampingnya_ dengan segala alasan yang meruntuhkan pertahanannya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah berlagak seperti wanita. Kehidupan keras menuntutnya untuk bertahan. Ia tergolong pria dingin di sekolah dan hanya Chanyeol yang berhasil mencairkannya. Sayangnya, pernyataan memalukan itu menghancurkan semua.

Baekhyun marah pada bayangan hitam di belakang Chanyeol. Baekhyun marah pada bayangan hitam di samping Chanyeol. _Baekhyun marah pada cercaan berkedok Chanyeol._

Chanyeol tidak bersalah, pun dirinya, _jadi mengapa mereka mengungkitnya?_

Entah.

Baik, mari simpan pertanyaan itu dan berpikir perihal pemberhentian. Ah, sudah berapa pemberhentian yang ia lewatkan? Tiga, lima, atau tujuh? Sudah berapa jauh jaraknya dan Chanyeol kini? Satu, dua, tiga hari, atau _selamanya_?

Sial, Baekhyun merasa takut ... akan kesendirian, kekosongan, perpisahan; pada sesuatu bernama perubahan. Sekian lama ia mencari alternatif mendeskripsikan hal itu dan tiba-tiba pernyataan cerkas itu bersarang di kepala: ia adalah seorang pengecut bila berhadapan dengan takdir.

Hei, tetapi bukankah semua orang memang pengecut bila berhadapan dengan takdir? Sebagian pasti menggerutu, mengumpat, bahkan menangis pada takdir yang tidak sesuai—Baekhyun tidak ingin menghakimi, sebab ia pun termasuk mereka yang menyesali semuanya.

Akan tetapi, dengan ketidaksesuaian itulah ia bertemu Chanyeol; dengan kekurangan itulah ia bersama Chanyeol—hingga beberapa saat lalu. Jadi, pantaskah ia menghujat Tuhan atas segala rencana indah-Nya? Kau tahu, mungkin sudah saatnya Baekhyun menghargai hidup. Hidup baru, maksudnya.

Lalu, bus berhenti. Baekhyun merugikan. Ini waktunya pergi, tetapi masih banyak kenangan yang mesti ia ingat: pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol, persahabatan mereka, hubungan mereka, perjuangan mereka, kematian mereka ... Rasanya ia butuh sepuluh pemberhentian lagi untuk mengingatnya.

Oh, haruskah Baekhyun mengiba?

"Byun Baekhyun." Suara itu lolos. Berat. _Mengintimidasi_.

Huft, tahu saja apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

Ia bangkit dengan berat hati. Jantungnya berdebar begitu melihat pintu itu. Tubuhnya bergetar, keringat dingin menetes. Beberapa telanan ludah sepertinya membantu dan itu membuatnya kembali merujuk. Berkedok menemukan ketenangan, Baekhyun menghibur dirinya. Tidak apa-apa, semua pasti baik-baik saja. Masa depan tidak segila itu. Yakinlah kau bisa.

Seperti Chanyeol.

Oh, ingatan itu kembali datang. Perih. Baekhyun menengadah. Mengapa mereka dibiarkan untuk mengingat, bernostalgia, jika akhirnya melupakan semua? Itu menyakitkan, sialan.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Apa untuk menyadari pentingnya hidup? Di kota monoton ini? Benarkah? Menyadari berharganya hidup beserta yang terkasih? Agar ia tidak menelan penyesalan? Tapi, bukankah ia akan luapan?

Tidak, tidak. Pengalaman tidak akan dilupakan, pun kenangan. Setidaknya hal itu bisa membantunya esok hari yaitu diri yang tidak dikenalnya.

Baekhyun berbalik. Tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Ia berlari cepat seraya memejamkan mata. Ia tidak peduli. Biarlah tubuhnya yang tahu, biarlah kakinya melangkah ... meniadakan semua, semua _kenangan_ itu.

Seketika, semua lesap tak berbekas.

 **5.**

Gadis manis berambut pirang itu duduk tepekur, memandangi kerlap-kerlip kota mode dengan cahaya kosong. Mendung menggayut, menutup akses cahaya matahari, menghadirkan suasana kelabu pun sendu. Langit seolah bermaksud menenggelamkan manusia dalam kepedihan. Kepedihan berdasarkan kehampaan dari sudut hati manusia—sesuatu yang terasa dekat, tetapi tidak ia ketahui maknanya.

Hari itu, kala netranya bersirobok dengan langit berasap, pemilik manik lazuardi itu terdiam. Batinnya bertanya, _mengapa_? Mengapa ada suatu gelora tak kasat mata yang tidak dinyana-nyana mampir di relung dadanya? Jujur, ia muak dengan ketidakmengertian, tetapi ia ingin tahu makna kehampaan itu dan, sial, ia pun tidak tahu cara menemukannya (itu seperti kenangan dari tempat tak bernama).

 _Memori tentang selarik pernyataan._

"Sepanjang masa."

Ia terdiam.

 _Sepanjang masa._

Kata sederhana serta klise; yang tidak tahu dari mana datangnya; yang terucap dari pita suara _baritone_. Dan, ia bergetar, ketika sadar ingatan itu berasal dari bagian terkunci hatinya.

Alam ganti berbisik, menuntunnya buat meraih secarik kertas kekuningan guna menuliskan jalinan aksara. Jalinan yang menghubungkan segenap perasaan, ikatan, serta kenangan yang sama kelabunya dengan hari itu.

 _Hai, aku Alaine Laurette dari Paris. Aku tidak tahu untuk siapa aku menulis, tetapi kupikir ini berguna untuk masa depan. Aksi, di sini tahun 2054. Bagaimana denganmu?_

Alaine melipat kertas itu menjadi pesawat lantas menerbangkannya. Asumsinya mengatakan hal itu muskil terjadi, tetapi angin berembus kencang, membawa pesawat itu menjelajahi cakrawala, menembus gulungan mendung menuju suatu kehampaan di hatinya. Alaine sendiri tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Logikanya buntu. Ia hanya tahu pesawat itu pergi dan tidak akan kembali—membawa tulisan sintingnya—lantaran terbakar di antara gemuruh petir: terbakar, menjadi debu, lalu bergabung dengan pemberhentian itu.

Yah, ingatannya telah pudar oleh waktu, tetapi ia tidak pernah lupa. Layaknya deja vu, cerita khayal tentang pemberhentian membuatnya membatu memandang mendung.

Mendung yang mengantarkan serpihan ingatan menuju pemberhentian masa lalu: seseorang di seberang sana. (*)

 **hai xD**

 **entah kesambet apa sampai** _ **nge-post**_ **ff nistah ini. sampaikan** _ **banzai**_ **pada seseorang yang dengan berapi-api** _ **nge-chat**_ **dan meyakinkan saia buat** _ **post**_ **hasil keruwetan otak saia ke medsos xD (** _ **thanks**_ **kak ^o^)**

 **ff ini produksi tahun 2014, sih, dengan perubahan seperlunya (** _ **coz**_ **bahasanya terlalu puitis dan membosankan) ... walopun gayakin juga xD tapi setidaknya ini ga terlalu bikin mata sepet dan dahi berkerut (amin)**

 _ **so**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **RnR, pls?**_


End file.
